thecyoaprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Shut Up
from Not Saved! Curious, you decide to see where this is all going. The fact that Danielle is really, really hot isn't even why you decided to follow her. Your who life has been like a long Powerpoint slideshow. You've been shuffled through important life events without any input or interest on your part. High school, college, and now your job were all decisions made for you by your parents. And these were all very “smart” things to do, but nothing fun. You've been asleep in your whole life, watching slides of life, and you're looking forward to waking up and living it for once. “Danny,” you begin. “I don't really understand any of that space-time stuff, but I'm curious, how did you know that my boss was going to shoot me?” “Honestly? I didn't really. Well, not explicitly. I knew that I had to grab you for something, and that in about 10 minutes, you were no longer a candidate for what we needed.” She replied casually. “Not to say you'd be dead, but what I need you for has very... specific requirements. There was only a small window when I could have grabbed you, I just came closer to the end of it, apparently.” The elevator hummed quietly as you tried to make sense of this. “What exactly do you need me for?” You ask. The LED display above the door says you are passing the 12th floor, and falling. “I'll explain it all when I get out of here. In the meantime, once these elevator doors open up, there will be two security guards who try to apprehend me. I'm going to kill them both. Get on the floor and stay there. You're going to move exactly when and how I tell you to move, and we're going to get out of this A-Ok, alright?” She says, no emotion whatsoever in her voice. The display indicates you're passing the 8th floor. “Kill them?” You ask, surprised. Apart from a few funerals for your parents' friends, you've never even seen that many dead bodies. And when you have, it's always been one prepared by a mortician. An actual gunfight might be a little more than you can handle. You wonder idly how similar to Call of Duty it will be, and realize it probably won't be like that at all. “Yes. Get down.” She commands, and slowly, you sink to the floor. The display says you're on the 3rd floor now. The elevator stops, and the doors slide open. Three old men look inside, and reel in horror. Danny, holding her AK across her chest, doesn't smile or react in any visible way. “Nope.” She says, and while the old men stare, the door eventually closes of its own accord. Two more floors go down, and as the elevator prepares to open Danny takes the time to issue you one last warning. “Don't move, and cover your ears. These things are loud.” “Huh?” You ask, while huddled on the floor. The doors slide open nonchalantly, and true to her prediction, two armed guards are peering into your elevator. “Miss, I need you to come with me.” One says, his pistol drawn and aiming at you both. His partner is silent, but is similarly positioned. Danny doesn't say a word, she just snaps into a shooting position. Her already small frame gets smaller as her feet kick into a wide set fighter's stance. Gripping the assault rifle tightly, she leans forward, making her an impossibly small target. And that's when you hear the first round. The crack of the AK-47 deafens you, or so you think. However, a microsecond later, another crack follows it. And this one is surprisingly audible, based off of how you thought you were struck deaf by the first shot. By now, your face is buried in the carpeted floor of the elevator. You hear one gunshot from outside of the elevator, and then two fast ones from inside. Your ears are ringing painfully. However, you still here Danny's voice scream “Get UP!” You comply, snapping your face forward. Both security guards are dead. Their chests look like they've been turned inside out, and there is a cone of blood that sprays across the massive marble floored lobby behind each of them. Your hands are shaking as you force a grip onto the railing in the elevator, and you struggle to your feet. By now, Danny has stepped out of the elevator. Moving in her hunched position, and doing so rather quickly, she is making a bee-line for the revolving door. You shuffle quickly, while also trying to stay as low as humanly possible. This squatting run turns out to be exhausting on your under trained thighs, and you straighten up for fear of cramping up. Danny slams through the door next to the revolving door, and parallel parked in the street in front of your office building, there is a green Toyota Camry. “Get in.” She growls while not facing you. She sprints to the driver's door, opens it, and tosses herself into the seat. You barely follow suit, riding shotgun. The way she pulls into traffic is surprisingly calm. You were expecting a high speed chase, but there is no such thing. Instead, she drives normally, and shucks off her red leather jacket at a red light. “I'm sure you have a lot of questions.” She states. “Yeah, a lot.” You say, surprised at how soft your voice sounds now. “Choose your words very, very carefully Dan.” she states angrily, and you take a deep breath. What do you ask her? * To demand a full explanation, go to EXPLAIN * To avoid offending Danny, go to SMALL TALK